


Deltarune Oneshots

by lostsilverkitty



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostsilverkitty/pseuds/lostsilverkitty
Summary: Just some fluff. I've had a bad week and needed something cute to write.





	1. Chapter 1

Requests are open!


	2. ACT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff. I've had a bad week and needed something cute to write.

Ralsei watched as Kris fought the training dummy.

"Wow, Kris! That was great!" Ralsei grinned and blushed, feeling proud for his new friend 

Ralsei thought for a moment, "Kris, how about I teach you how to ACT?"

Kris looked at Ralsei with the same blank expression, not saying a word. 

Ralsei gulped and looked down at the ground, "Even though it's just a dummy, why not give it a hug?"

Kris stopped for a moment and stood there silently. Ralsei looked at them and tilted his head.

"Kris...what's wrong-"  
Ralsei stopped and started to blushed red when he realized Kris was hugging him.  
"Uhm...I don't think...this is what you're supposed to be doing." Ralsei gave a nervous smile as Kris let him go...

Ralsei looked down in embarrassment, "L-lets continue the tutorial~"


	3. Love letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SusiexNoelle fic

Noelle sighs and crumbles up the piece of notebook paper in her hand  
This was never going to work...She had no idea what to say, she could hardly stand up for herself, there was no way she could do this

She sighed and tried to focus on her work; she fumbled around in her notebook and grabbed another piece of paper  
Noelle began writing,trying to look like she was busy   
She glanced across the room to look at Kris...

Kris looked back at her and made a small motion   
Noelle understood and folded the piece of paper into a small plane...  
Hopefully Alphys wouldn't notice, or anyone else...

She was shaking, trying to not make a sound or panic   
Noelle sent the paper to Susie's desk...  
She hid her face, feeling herself blush  
\-----  
Susie was nearly asleep, ready to leave class...  
Alphys was too busy looking for the last piece of chalk to notice anything  
Susie smirked and noticed something coming towards her...

Something small landed on her desk...  
It looked like a small hand written note, decorated with small hearts

Susie opened the note and started reading; a small blush appeared on her face...  
She looked over at Noelle...She immediately stood up, making her way towards her 

((I will make a pt.2 to this. I can't remember who requested this but I hope you enjoyed it))


End file.
